SHINGO! The breaking point!
by Dune7
Summary: CH.4 is now up! Shingo travels to Kyoto to learn of the way of Aikido from master Todoh and his daughter Kasumi.But before he can apply,he runs afoul of some nasty locals,bikes and all! Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

(Intro:This story is set sometime after the events of the recent King of Fighters XIII. Credit for the idea for this story goes to NeoStriderTahj1989,who is also a member here at . Thanks so much for the idea. This is also the first time in years that I actually did a new KOF story,so please bear with me,and I hope to do the best I can with this after writing so much with Street Fighter over the years as well. Disclaimer:KOF and all it's characters,good and bad are property of SNK/Playmore not me. Now-on with the show!)

Prelude.

Tokyo Japan.  
June 5th,2015.

A single japanese youth sat alone on a hillside near the local high school he was attending.  
It was also the same school that he and another student attended. One student that was once his idol as well as temporarily his teammate in the recent KOF tournaments.

The youth's name was Shingo Yabuki and his recent journey to become a warrior had been a mixed feeling of good and bad.

That student was a famed martial artist named Kyo Kusanagi and ever since the youth saw him in action in the KOF 96,he wanted to be every bit as great as he was.  
And when he learned that he went to the same high school that he did,he was so overexcited with joy.

Shingo then started to dress up and act out in a similar style and dress to Kyo and even introduced himself to the fighter,but at first Kyo was pretty much indifferent and not overly impressed by what he saw,but he at first kept some good manners and nodded to the student.

"Good to met ya,Shingo."he said before heading down the hall.  
"Wow-!"said Shingo. "He actually spoke to me-amazing!"

Within the next few days,Shingo tried to convince Kyo to teach him his legendary fight moves,in the end Kyo made a bargain with Shingo to teach him his moves if he could buy him a few school lunchs and that's exactly what he did.

A day or so later,Kyo took Shingo to an abandoned warehouse on the edge of the city and taught him each of his fighting moves,only once,and Shingo then wrote them down in his notebook for safe keeping and practiced them every day.

The next year as in 1997 came and the King of Fighters 97 had begun.  
Kyo and his teammates Benimaru and Goro entered,whilst Kyo entered as a single entry.

In the long run,Shingo defeated each of his opponents in the preliminaries,but was defeated in the finals by the Fatal Fury Team.  
Kyo was however impressed that Shingo made it so far and even gave him a pair of his spare gloves for safe keeping,and he had worn them ever since.

After the KOF 97 contest ended,Kyo disappeared.  
Shingo along with others like Kyo's girlfriend were worried about his disappearance,and then the KOF 99 tournament commenced.  
Kyo's former teammate Benimaru invited Shingo to join him with a pair of fighters named K Dash and Maxima.

The four of them fought hard in the KOF 99 until they reached the finals and faced the villianous sponsor of the tournament,a man named Krizalid.

K defeated Krizalid and won the tournament,but just as victory was in their grasp,Kyo himself appeared and challenged K to a fight.  
The battle ended in a draw as they all discovered that the secret base they were was falling apart due to a delf destruct device.

Shingo and Ben parted ways with K and others,but Shingo wondered if he'd ever see Kyo again.

The next few KOF's he met and fought with other teammates he would've been better off without like Seth and Lin,but at last his chance came along as he got his wish to fight alongside Kyo and his team.

They didn't make it to the finals this time,but discovered that the sponsors of the KOF 01 were the terrorist cartel known as NESTS and they're final defeat was handed to them by K dash and his team.

The four of them stood silently on the hill and just as Shingo was about to say something,the three of them parted ways with Shingo in a rather cold and distant manner.

"Kyo-San?"Shingo said to him. "We...we will team up again in the next KOF won't we?"

Kyo just gave off an irritated sigh and just said something that was really not helpful altogether.  
"Some words of warning Shingo...get a life." And then with that,he just walked off into the distance.

"But..but..this is my life!"was all Shingo could get out before slumping to the ground in despair.  
What had caused Kyo and his team to act so arrogant and cruel to the young fighter.

Suddenly,just as all was thought to be lost,a certain master,or a certain father of Kyo's appeared and gave him an offer he couldn't refuse.  
It was Saisy Kusanagi,and he offered Shingo a chance to become as powerful as Kyo.

Within a year,Saisyu taught Shingo all the advanced forms of the Kusanagi fighting arts and Shingo passed them all with ease.  
And by the time the KOF 03 came along,Shingo was now twice as ready to prove himself.

He was suprised that the pair of Ben and Goro invited Shingo to the team,but Shingo was taught by Saisyu not ever to hold a grudge.  
The three of them fought well in the tourney,but were defeated by Kyo himself who was also in the KOF 03.

Shingo was once again at a loss for words and even Ben and Goro couldn't believe how rude and arrogant Kyo had become in the past few years.  
What had changed him? The battle with Orochi? His recent encounters with NESTS?

Finally,Shingo was contacted by Chiziru Kagura in the hospital to bring Kyo and Iori together again to investigate Ash Crimson in the next KOF.  
It wasn't easy,but he managed to keep the two flame weilding louts together and they all fought in the KOF XI.

They managed to defeat the end boss known as Magaki,but something terrible happened after that,once they made it back from where Magaki took them,Yagami's riot of blood form erupted within him and he attacked both Kyo and Shingo savagely.

Kyo was knocked unconscious,whilst Shingo was brusied on the right side of his face and his left arm was broken.  
In the end,Benimaru and his teammates appeared and beat back the monstrous Yagami whilst Ash Crimson himself somehow took Shingo to safety.

In the past year whilst the KOF XIII took place,Shingo rested in the hospital,much to the dismay and worry of his family and friends.

He also discovered that Kyo didn't even bother to visit him in the hospital,but at least Benimaru himself did as he explained to him what had happened durin and after the events of the latest KOF.

After that,once Shingo got out of the hospital,he rested within his parents home for the next few days,to think..and reflect upon where his journey was taking him.

He held the gloves that Kyo himself gave him years ago in his hands,and remembered what Saisyu had taught him and even thought about Benimaru's words back in the hospital.

"If you really want Kyo to respect you Shingo,you're gonna have to take him on one day. Personally,i'm getting a bit tired of his attitude myself.  
But..remember the choice is yours,think about it."

Shingo had learned the hard way that Kyo Kusanagi-had somehow had truly become-a cruel bastard in the end.  
Is this what Shingo wanted to keep doing-get kicked around and taken for granted from someone who never truly appreciated him to begin with?  
To keep teaming up with other fighters who also had social or attitude problems?

Was this what he really wanted?

Shingo was a good hearted kid,but even nice guys like him had to reach a breaking point sooner or later.

His eyes narrowed in a grimace of fury and he clenched the gloves in a steel hard grasp of anger.  
"That's it."he thought. "Summer vacation has begun-it's time I took up a new direction. I know i've been taught not to take matters such as revenge or rivalry in my own hands. But...I think it's time someone taught Kyo Kusanagi a thing or two about humility! And it looks like i'm going to be to have to be the one to do it!"

He then started to make his way back home,to make some new plans.

A new journey was at last set to begin.

DUNE-7 PRESENTS:  
A BIG NOISE PRODUCTION.

SHINGO:THE BREAKING POINT!  
A KING OF FIGHTERS STORY.

Chapter 1.  
Tokyo,Japan.  
Saturday at high noon.

A single japanese youth sat alone on a hillside near the local high school he was attending.  
It was also the same school that he and another student attended. One student that was once his idol as well as temporarily his teammate in the recent KOF tournaments.

The youth's name was Shingo Yabuki and his recent journey to become a warrior had been a mixed feeling of good and bad.

That student was a famed martial artist named Kyo Kusanagi and ever since the youth saw him in action in the KOF 96,he wanted to be every bit as great as he was.  
And when he learned that he went to the same high school that he did,he was so overexcited with joy.

Shingo then started to dress up and act out in a similar style and dress to Kyo and even introduced himself to the fighter,but at first Kyo was pretty much indifferent and not overly impressed by what he saw,but he at first kept some good manners and nodded to the student.

"Good to met ya,Shingo."he said before heading down the hall.  
"Wow-!"said Shingo. "He actually spoke to me-amazing!"

Within the next few days,Shingo tried to convince Kyo to teach him his legendary fight moves,in the end Kyo made a bargain with Shingo to teach him his moves if he could buy him a few school lunchs and that's exactly what he did.

A day or so later,Kyo took Shingo to an abandoned warehouse on the edge of the city and taught him each of his fighting moves,only once,and Shingo then wrote them down in his notebook for safe keeping and practiced them every day.

The next year as in 1997 came and the King of Fighters 97 had begun.  
Kyo and his teammates Benimaru and Goro entered,whilst Kyo entered as a single entry.

In the long run,Shingo defeated each of his opponents in the preliminaries,but was defeated in the finals by the Fatal Fury Team.  
Kyo was however impressed that Shingo made it so far and even gave him a pair of his spare gloves for safe keeping,and he had worn them ever since.

After the KOF 97 contest ended,Kyo disappeared.  
Shingo along with others like Kyo's girlfriend were worried about his disappearance,and then the KOF 99 tournament commenced.  
Kyo's former teammate Benimaru invited Shingo to join him with a pair of fighters named K Dash and Maxima.

The four of them fought hard in the KOF 99 until they reached the finals and faced the villianous sponsor of the tournament,a man named Krizalid.

K defeated Krizalid and won the tournament,but just as victory was in their grasp,Kyo himself appeared and challenged K to a fight.  
The battle ended in a draw as they all discovered that the secret base they were was falling apart due to a delf destruct device.

Shingo and Ben parted ways with K and others,but Shingo wondered if he'd ever see Kyo again.

The next few KOF's he met and fought with other teammates he would've been better off without like Seth and Lin,but at last his chance came along as he got his wish to fight alongside Kyo and his team.

They didn't make it to the finals this time,but discovered that the sponsors of the KOF 01 were the terrorist cartel known as NESTS and they're final defeat was handed to them by K dash and his team.

The four of them stood silently on the hill and just as Shingo was about to say something,the three of them parted ways with Shingo in a rather cold and distant manner.

"Kyo-San?"Shingo said to him. "We...we will team up again in the next KOF won't we?"

Kyo just gave off an irritated sigh and just said something that was really not helpful altogether.  
"Some words of warning Shingo...get a life." And then with that,he just walked off into the distance.

"But..but..this is my life!"was all Shingo could get out before slumping to the ground in despair.  
What had caused Kyo and his team to act so arrogant and cruel to the young fighter.

Suddenly,just as all was thought to be lost,a certain master,or a certain father of Kyo's appeared and gave him an offer he couldn't refuse.  
It was Saisy Kusanagi,and he offered Shingo a chance to become as powerful as Kyo.

Within a year,Saisyu taught Shingo all the advanced forms of the Kusanagi fighting arts and Shingo passed them all with ease.  
And by the time the KOF 03 came along,Shingo was now twice as ready to prove himself.

He was suprised that the pair of Ben and Goro invited Shingo to the team,but Shingo was taught by Saisyu not ever to hold a grudge.  
The three of them fought well in the tourney,but were defeated by Kyo himself who was also in the KOF 03.

Shingo was once again at a loss for words and even Ben and Goro couldn't believe how rude and arrogant Kyo had become in the past few years.  
What had changed him? The battle with Orochi? His recent encounters with NESTS?

Finally,Shingo was contacted by Chiziru Kagura in the hospital to bring Kyo and Iori together again to investigate Ash Crimson in the next KOF.  
It wasn't easy,but he managed to keep the two flame weilding louts together and they all fought in the KOF XI.

They managed to defeat the end boss known as Magaki,but something terrible happened after that,once they made it back from where Magaki took them,Yagami's riot of blood form erupted within him and he attacked both Kyo and Shingo savagely.

Kyo was knocked unconscious,whilst Shingo was bruised on the right side of his face and his left arm was broken.  
In the end,Benimaru and his teammates appeared and beat back the monstrous Yagami whilst a fighter named Ash Crimson somehow took Shingo to safety.

In the past year whilst the KOF XIII took place,Shingo rested in the hospital,much to the dismay and worry of his family and friends.

He also discovered that Kyo didn't even bother to visit him in the hospital,but at least Benimaru himself did as he explained to him what had happened durin and after the events of the latest KOF.

After that,once Shingo got out of the hospital,he rested within his parents home for the next few days,to think..and reflect upon where his journey was taking him.

He held the gloves that Kyo himself gave him years ago in his hands,and remembered what Saisyu had taught him and even thought about Benimaru's words back in the hospital.

"If you really want Kyo to respect you Shingo,you're gonna have to take him on one day. Personally,i'm getting a bit tired of his attitude myself.  
But..remember the choice is yours,think about it."

Shingo had learned the hard way that Kyo Kusanagi-had somehow had truly become-a cruel bastard in the end.  
Is this what Shingo wanted to keep doing-get kicked around and taken for granted from someone who never truly appreciated him to begin with?  
To keep teaming up with other fighters who also had social or attitude problems?

Was this what he really wanted?

Shingo was a good hearted kid,but even nice guys like him had to reach a breaking point sooner or later

His eyes narrowed in a grimace of fury and he clenched the gloves in a steel hard grasp of anger.  
"That's it."he thought. "Summer vacation has begun-it's time I took up a new direction. I know i've been taught not to take matters such as revenge or rivalry in my own hands.

But...I think it's time someone taught Kyo Kusanagi a thing or two about humility! And it looks like i'm going to be to have to be the one to do it!"

He then went home to think further and make some new plans.

Crowds of fellow Japanese as well as various tourists walked through the sidewalks and streets of the booming metropolis.  
Shingo Yabuki himself was still lost deep in thought.

He kept thinking about what to do next with his life before the next KOF came up and where to stand against Kyo,with him one more time-  
or against him this time.

Suddenly,Shingo accidentally bumped into someone moving very slowly on the sidewalk-it was a little old lady.  
"Aaarr-what the?"said the old lady as she turned around to see who was bumping her.

"Oop!"said Shingo.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing,you young scamp?"snapped the old woman as she raised her cane at him.  
"Uhh-I am so,so sorry ma'mm!"said Shingo as he bowed humbly to her. "I should've watched where I was going."

"Well-you just better do that in the future-you baka-ooh!"said the old lady as she huffed and went on her way.  
Shingo scratched the back of her head. "Geez-even my grandma has better manners than her-ah well."

The young student then took the metro city subway back to his paren't house in the suburbs.  
Once he arrived minutes later,he walked across the streets and through the sidewalks paths that led to the row of houses where he lived.

He then came across a single mailbox that said THE YABUKIS painted across it.  
Shingo then came up the front door,entered and took his shoes off.

"Mom-i'm home!"he said as he walked past the kitchen.  
"Oh,perfect timing Shingo."said his mother who was also in the kitchen. "I need you to take the garbage out."

Shingo paused for a moment,and inwardly sighed.  
"Sure thing mom."he said.

As he took the garabage out and placed it in the can around back,he saw one of the neighbors doing something on their lawn.  
It was a single tall and muscular young man dressed in a pair of white gi pants with a black belt and he was practicing in what appeared to be the Kyokugen style of Karate,the same one that Ryo Sakazaki and his Art of Fighting team used in the past KOF's.

"YAAAH!"cried the man as he rocketed his body and fist upward whilst doing the Kyoruken uppercut move.  
"Hmmmm..."thought Shingo as he watched. "...maybe I should've idolized someone like Ryo Sakazaki in the first place. And even though he's american,he and Terry Bogard go back farther in the KOF than Kyo and everyone else did. Ah well.

Shingo had a lot of childhood memories growing up in and around the city of Tokyo,learning about all he could on life and art from grade school. His father,an accountant with one of the more major financial companies always wanted him to learn everything good about life and give it the best he ever could.

His mother,a housewife was also a part time acrylic artist and she painted various portraits and masterpieces to submit to the local museums of art and even sold some to various hotels for wall art. She also wanted Shingo to be the best there was in life.

But...it now seemed that Shingo himself was in a slump of what had went on before and felt that he may had reached the crossroads in his life.

He then sighed deeply and then went back inside and then went upstairs to his room.

He then took off his school jacket and flopped down on his bed.

His room was a deep enamel white and blue,there was a desk with his laptop computer.

A single TV/DVD player on his dresser and various posters of not only Kyo and his team but of other fighters from other fighting circuits,like Ryu Hoshi,E Honda,Terry Bogard,Liu Kang,and Jin Kazama as well.

Whilst laying down,his thoughts began to stir once again.

"Kyo believed me in once."he thought. "Why is he so against me now-what did I do to deserve such cruelty?  
I know he and Benimaru were also rivals,but friends as well.

Could Kyo also been dissing with him and Goro lately as well?"

Shingo then looked over to see a poster of his idol and his teammates on a wall above him.  
The words JAPAN TEAM KING OF FIGHTERS 96 was printed below their image.

Shingo took a long hard look at Kyo's face.  
He still remembered Kyo's cocky and cruel words.  
"Get a life."

Shingo's lip turned into a slight snarl.  
"What's he expect to me say-okay I will?"he thought. "And to think I assisted him and those jerks in the KOF 01 and again with him in the KOF XI.  
And of course-his rival Iori Yagami didn't help much either. And from what I heard from Benimaru that the both of them fought it out again pointlessly after the KOF XIII.

Of course,they weren't the first jerks I got teamed up with. That punk K Dash,that stand offish thug Seth..and that..that bastard excuse for a ninja named Lin.  
Oh man-even Benimaru wasn't overly fond of that creep-who could blame him?"

Shingo then got up from his bed and let out a deep sigh.  
He then got up and reached for the same blue jacket he was wearing and took out the same gloves that Kyo gave him.

"Maybe..maybe Kyo believed in me once."he thought. "But..that was years ago,and I may be a nice guy as they come. But even I can't play the fall guy forever.  
I think it's high time for a change here."

Shingo then took down the poster and even took out the notebook containing Kyo's fight moves.  
He then went outside again and went to a second garbage can.  
Shingo then rolled up the poster and threw it in the can,and then he tore out the pages in his notebook and threw them in there as well.

"Sayonara to the past."he thought. "However,there is someone I need to see tomorrow morning."

The next day,Shingo informed his mother he was going to see and play ball with his friends,but little did she or her husband knew that he was going to see someone who gave him more of a chance than Kyo did-and that was own father..Saisyu Kusanagi.

Shingo took the metro train to Kobe,where he and his wife lived.  
The youth arrived in the Nishitama District where Kyo's parents lived and he then went up to the front door.  
He then pressed the doorbell and heard someone call through it.

"Coming."said a female voice.

The door opened and a tall,dark haired woman wearing a red kimono appeared at the door to greet Shingo.  
"She was Shizuka,Saisyu's wife and Kyo's mother. Shingo had actually met her once before when he was training with Saisyu.

"Ah-Shingo-chan."said Shizuka."How good to see you again. Are you doing well?"  
"Er-yes for the moment ."said Shingo. "Is your husband there?"  
"Why yes he is."said Shizuka. "He's in his study-i'll take you to him.

Shingo entered the house and took his shoes off and followed the middle aged maiden to where Saisyu was.

Saisyu's home was a deep brown and green color in the wood and upholstery that was within it.

There was a large living room,kitchen,two bathrooms and even a large dojo and training room in the very back end of the house.

Saisyu was in his study,reading and taking down notes in his journals of the past and present affairs of the Kusanagi clan.  
"Dear."said Shizuka as she entered the study. "Your old student Shingo is here to see you."  
"Ah-Shingo!"said Saisyu. "It's been awhile-come in come in-sit down."

Shingo entered the study and bowed to his master.  
He then sat down on one of the large cushions in front of Saisyu's desk.

"I'll be with you in a moment."said the old master. "Just let me finish writing these notes and dates down in my journal."

Shingo took a moment to look around the room,it was made up of brown and red wood and cedar and had various file cabinets and computers inside. There was even a stuffed dear's head mounted on the wall,a single brass Buddha near the entrance door and several family photos of him and his family.

Shingo even saw a photo of Kyo himself when he was wearing his original 1990's fighting costume and it was on Saisyu's main desk.

Saisyu then finished writing and closed his notebook.

He then bowed to Shingo.

"Ah,good to see you again Shingo."he said. "It's been awhile hasn't it? How have you been as of late?"

"Hai,it's been awhile sensei."said Shingo as he bowed in return. "I'm...pretty good I suppose."

"Would you like some tea?"said Saisyu. "My wife just brewed some up."

"Thank you no,sensei."said Shingo. "I...i've come on important business matters concerning..well,concerning my past efforts to become as great as your son."  
"Oh,you have,have you?"said Saisyu. "So what's this about then?"

Shingo took out Kyo's gloves and placed them on top of the desk in front of Saisyu.  
He then began to tell him as well as his wife who was still in the room the matter of what also had happened and what he planned to do next.  
"Oh,that Kyo."said Shizuka. "I knew all those past tournament experiences would be a bad influence on him sooner or later!"

"Yes."said Saisyu as he nodded grimly. "Our boy may have defeated Orochi at first...but his path is taking him to the darkest places of his soul.

I may have trained him to carry on the family legacy,but I also wish for his fued with Iori Yagami to end as well. Not to mention it would certainly not harm Yagami himself to change from the dark path of his family legacy either."

"That's what I intend to do as well sensei."said Shingo. "I wish to become stronger and defeat Kyo one on one."

"Now,Shingo."said Saisyu. "I advised you that vengeance is the way of the fool. Just look where it's gotten the ever foolish Iori Yagami these past several years.  
He may be of the rival clan to our own...but I fear his own path will be his own destruction one day. I would not wish you to do the same."

"It's..it's not revenge sensei."said Shingo. "You said it yourself-Kyo's gone down a socially dark path. I wish to at least pound some sense into him-help him remember who he was when I first saw him in the KOF 96."

"Hmmm..."said Saisyu as he stroked his beard. "..yes...that would be a far more feasible plan. And..it would make a most appropriate and ironic matter that his shall I say-number 1 fan and would be disciple would be the one to do so."

"That's good to hear,sensei."said Shingo. "And-I have taken an interest in some new fighting styles that may benefit my quest. I wish to learn the style of the following-boxing,Aikido and even Tae Kwon Do."

"Hmmm..."replied Saisyu. "Might I ask why those styles in particular?"

"Well."said Shingo. "The only martial arts style I ever learned was the Kusanagi style arts from your son at first."said Shingo.

"But,after seeing some of the local sporting and fight events on tv and in person,i've taken an interest in those styles.

Boxing can give me a better array of punch and hit combos,Aikido can give me some good grab and counter moves.

And TKD can give me some better kick techniques."

"Yes..that would be a very impressive array of fighting combos to learn."said Saisyu. "Very wise choice."  
"So...you know of anyone around here I could learn those styles from."

"Well..for one."said Saisyu. "I do know of a master personally you could learn Aikido from.  
Have you ever heard of a master name Ryuji Todo?"

Shingo scratched the back of his head and thought about for a moment.  
"Hmmm..."he said. ...well the last name rings a bell. Todo-todo."

Saisyu chuckled. "Let me rephrase that. He is the father of an Aikido fighter you and others may have fought in the past few KOF contests.  
Kasumi Todo."

"Oh,yeah-her!"said Shingo."Yeah,I fought her only once in the KOF 99. She's got some good moves there,she even fought Ryo Sakazaki to a stnadstill."  
"Yes,perhaps you could learn from her as well if need be."said Saisyu. "Now...let's see who we can find the best expert on boxing."

A pic of a few local boxers in Japan came up,but one who was not japanese was listed as the best expert around. His business name was known as-Heavy D.  
"Heavy D-"said Shingo. "-oh yeah-he and his own team fought in the KOF years ago,but...for some reason they only entered and fought in at least one KOF tourney-and they never have returned. I wonder why that is?"

"Who knows,Shingo."said Saisyu. "Popularity polls were also listed in the past and current KOF's.  
Fortunately,it says here in his bio and power stats that he is one of the USA's top boxing champions."  
"Well,that's all well and good sensei."said Shingo. "But he lives all the way in America doesn't he?"

"Yes,true,true at that."said Saisyu. "But..let me see what he's currently doing at this time."

Saisyu punched up some data on the keyboard and a listing of D's current whereabouts came up on the screen.  
"Ah-ha!"said Saisyu. "It says that he's currently in the town of Kobe teaching boxing at a youth center-so you're in luck for that one Shingo."  
"Alright,that's good to know!"said Shingo. "Now,there's only TKD."

"And..I just happen to know the best one you can learn that from."said Saisyu. "In fact,you along with my son and others know him from the past KOF's.  
Who knows TKD better than-Kim Kaphwan himself!"

An image of Kim himself appeared on the screen after Saisyu typed in some new data.  
"Yes,i've always admired master Kim for some time now."said Shingo. "Even though for some reason he kept bringing those two lunk heads Chang and Choi."  
Saisyu chuckled. "Even heroes such as he have their-oddities at times. Now-let's see where he's currently listed."

After a few type ins for the data,the current whereabouts of Kim came upon the screen.  
"It says that he's currently in Osaka teaching students about his fighting style. And what an amazing coincidence at that so you can learn from each of them."  
"Good to hear,sensei."said Shingo. "So..when do I begin?"

"Well..tomorrow first thing if that suits you."said Saisyu. "But-pardon me for asking what exactly are you going to have to tell your parents? Do you think they'll understand?"  
"Oh yeah,almost forgot that part."said Shingo. "Lemme think about it for a moment."

Shingo thought over some details for a plan.  
"Okay,I know of an uncle who's ranch i've visited and worked at a couple time over the summer."he said. "He could cover for me while I do my training."  
"That's all and good Shingo."said Saisyu. "And rest assured,you will have my support in this situation all the way. If you have a cell phone we can use to keep in touch in case you need any important details on where to find anyone else besides my son."

"Oh..it all sounds so dangerous."said Saisyu's wife. "Are you sure you wish to go through with this Shingo?"  
"I've got to ."said Shingo. "Unless I want to spend the rest of my life being the laughing stock of the KOF,i've got to take on and defeat your son."  
"And unlesss you want our son to continue being a rebellious ass my dear."said Saisyu. "Shingo is the perfect one for the job."

When Shingo arrived home,he informed his parents that he wanted to work the summer over at his uncle Isuku's ranch again and his parents readily agreed.  
But..unbeknownst to them,he made a phone call to his uncle later that night to cover for him while he did his secret mission.

The next day...  
Shingo packed his clothes and a certain amount of money from his parents into a large duffle bag and he parted ways with them at the local train station.  
Little did they know,that his first destination was not to be the ranch in Okinawa,but to a youth center in Kobe where he would find and face Heavy D himself.

Shingo's journey had at last begun!

NEXT:SHINGO ARRIVES IN KOBE WHERE HE FACES HEAVY D IN A ONE ON ONE MATCH TO EARN AND LEARN SOME HEAVY DUTY BOXING TRAINING.  
ALL THIS AND MORE AS THE REAL ACTION BEGINS NEXT CHAPTER!

Auhtor's note:  
Please let me know how this story sounds to you so far. But please remember-no flaming or negative reviews please-just be subtle this is my first real KOF story in years.  
And there will be more of this story to come once I get my other stories completed. Thanks for your time. See you soon. DUNE7.


	2. Chapter 2

SHINGO:THE BREAKING POINT!  
CH.2

KOBE,JAPAN,THE NEXT DAY.

Shingo arrived by bullet train and exited from the local train station.  
There,he stood before one of Japan's major metropolises.

He was also clad in his zip up brown jacket and blue jeans with white sneakers and hung his duffle bag over his right shoulder.  
"Okay-where to start?"he thought as he unzipped his duffle bag and took out his new journal and opened it.

Within it was the adress for the youth center where Heavy D was currently teaching at.  
He memorized it and then took off down the sidewalk.

He passed various pedestriants and shops all around him.  
Suddenly,he saw a single taxi about to go past him.

"Ah-TAXI!"he shouted.  
The taxi came to a screeching halt and Shingo then went over and got in.  
"Hey mac."said the driver. "Going anyplace special?"  
"Hai,as a matter of fact I am."said Shingo. "Can you take me to Hyogo Prefecture,where the youth center is?"

"Sure thing."said the driver. "I've drove many a local and tourist there myself there over the years."  
Shingo then got into the back seat and the taxi cab took off down Koga street and then through Ono avenue.

Shingo also made sure he had a considerable amount of funds stashed away for his journey.  
He saved enough Japanese Yin with his allowence,but Saisyu decided to give Shingo a temporary loan of an extra thousand Yin for just such an occasion.

Shingo remembers that Saisyu informed him that either he must pay the following fighters money for a lesson in their arts,or at least gain a favor from them.  
Either way,he's going to need all the fundamentals he needed for his journey.

Minutes later,the cab arrived near the housing developments of Kobe and there across from a few large houses was the local youth center.  
The cab then parked in front and Shingo got out.  
"Okay mac."said the driver. "Here's the place,you got the dough?"

"Oh yeah,sure."said Shingo as he reached into his wallet and payed the driver the exact amount.  
"Thanks,have a good one."said the driver as he then took off back towards the city.

"Okay."thought Shingo. "I'm here,I sure hope he is as well."

Shingo then walked up to the front double doors,opened them and then walked in.  
There,he saw a single rectangle shaped desk and a pretty young japanese woman sitting there and typing up info on the building's PC.

She then looked up and saw Shingo walking towards her.  
"Moshi Moshi."she said with a smile. "Can I..help you?"  
"Oh,Moshi Moshi to you as well."said Shingo. "Uhmm...is Heavy D here right now?"

"Heavy D-?"said the receptionist. "Oh,you mean the american boxer who arrived here a few days ago.  
Yes..he's still in the main exercise room talking with a group of aspiring boxers. Are you here to see him as well?"  
"Yes,yes I am."said Shingo excitedly. "May I see him right now?"

"Well...he's in the middle of a lecture and training session."said the woman. "I suppose you could,just..don't interrupt him or anything till he's done."  
"Sure thing."said Shingo and then he bowed. "And konichiwa!"

"Hai,well..the training room's down that hall and to the left."said the woman.  
Shingo bowed again and then took off in a hurry.

"Hmmm...nice kid,but a weird one at that."thought the woman as she returned to her work.

Shingo walked down the hallway,turned left and found a single green door that said TRAINING ROOM across it.  
He took a deep breath and then pushed the door open.

Once he opened it,he found various pieces of exercise equipment and sure enough,he found in the far back in the room was a group of youths,all about his age sitting down on a large blue mat and where listening to a single individual speaking to them.

He was a dark skinned american of african descent,and was dressed in a set of grey sweats and a black tank top.  
His hairstyle was off an odd apperance since it was a small flat top that was affixed to the very front of his head.

He looked tough,but was fair in his nature as he spoke firmly but gently to the crowd of children before him.  
Shingo recognised him from seeing past online reports from recent KOF contests.

The man had a name,but he was better known as Heavy D-one of the finest boxers from the USA.  
He was also finishing a very moving speech to his students.

"And as always remember men."he said. "No matter how defeated you become...never say die! And never ever,throw in the towel.  
I sure as hell won't and neither should you. Always reach for the top,always!"

The group of boxing youths then arose and cheered wildly for their teacher and the boxer just bowed to them in the custom of the japanese.  
"Thank ye,thank ye."said D. "And now-i'm outta here."

The group of youths then started to leave towards the exit.  
"Woop!"said Shingo as he saw the group coming his way.  
"I'd better get out of the way here."

The group of kids then went out one by one,but one last youth took a glance at Shingo.  
"Hey man."he said. "Are you here for sensei D?"  
"Well..yeah I am actually."said Shingo. "I'd like to learn from him."

The youth chuckled.  
"Well good luck to that one,buddy."he said. "He just finished his planned week of training us and he's about to head back to his country. So,if I was you,i'd find some way to take you in as a last minute applicant or something there."

"What?"said Shingo. "Oh,uh yeah thanks-i'll see what I can do!"

Shingo then raced off towards the locker room,where D retreated to.

Once he was there,he found D was about to take a shower and he was about to change into a towel.  
"Erkk-this is gonna be some bad timing!"thought Shingo. "But..i've gotta get a lesson from him!"

Shingo then took a deep breath and walked up to D who had his back turned to him at the locker he was at.  
Shingo also noticed the large american eagle tattoo that was adorned over his very back.  
"Uhmm...Mr.D?"said Shingo.

"Speaking."said D who still had his back turned. "Are you with the youth group I just trained this week?"  
"Uh..no,i'm afraid not."said Shingo. "I'm...here to seek some new training from you."

D then turned towards Shingo and eyed him from head to toe.  
"Yeah,you're a local one all right."said D. "Hmm...but..you seem pretty familair."  
"Yes,yes I am at that!"said Shingo. "My name is Shingo Yabuki,and I was a recent contestant in the past KOF tournaments.  
I'm...also former-make that-ex student of Kyo Kusanagi."

"Ah-oh yeah,the KOF's."said D. "And yeah,that Kyo guy-I thought something about you seemed familair. You fought with him and his team in the recent KOF 01 didn't ya?"

"Yeah,I did."said Shingo with a small smirk. "But...like I said,i'm here to train under you."  
"Train-under me?"said D. "And...why exactly would a-hotshot from the KOF like you would want to do something like that?"

"It's..a bit of a long story there,Mr.D."said Shingo. "But..since you're leaving back for the US,i'd hate to keep you waiting or anything."

"Well,at least you're being polite with me about this matter,eh..Shingo."said D with a grin.  
"And I like that. So..tell you what,lemme take my shower and you can clue me in on what this..situation you have here."

"Oh,okay!"said Shingo in a happy tone. "Will do!"  
"Heh,sure sure.."said D. "Just..wait outside and i'll be back with you in a moment."

Minutes later,after D took his shower he found the young fighter seated on one of the benches where the dumbells were.  
D was dressed in a set of black slacks,white button down shirt and a single black tie.  
He was even carring his matching black jacket and duffle bag with him.

Shingo then got back up and approached the boxer.  
"Okay,Shingo."said D. "Now..mind telling me you're reasons?"

"Oh,sure!"said Shingo. "Well you see-"

Shingo then went into details of what had happened to him since he first idolized Kyo in the glory days of the KOF.  
And his current situation.

"And..that's about where I am now,Mr.D."said Shingo.  
"You see..I also looked up listings from other boxers around my home town,but after seeing clips of you of your recent fights,I decided that you might be the best potential for my training."

D scratched his chin and thought over what Shingo explained to him.  
"Well...I admit I am flattered that you thought about me and took the trouble to look me up. I admit,i've fought with all the best.  
Balrog,Steve Fox,Dudley,i've even fought with them. You might train with any of them...well except maybe Balrog-he's a jerk ass."

"Yeah,he is."said Shingo. "Believe me,i'd dealt with enough jerks as it is,it's time I started to learn how to really fight back.  
I also realise there are other boxing champions here in Japan for me to look up. I also know there's Shen Woo...but I have no idea where he lives at that. And since you also recently fought in the first KOF,I thought i'd get a real american edge at that."

"Good of you to notice that."said D. And well..I admit,I was never really fond of those...flame weilders in the KOF,I mean..I heard rumors about Kyo and Iori-and some-dude named K."said D. "And they weren't very nice rumors at that either lemme tell ya."

D then turned his back again towards Shingo.  
"Lemme think about this for a minute here."he said.

After a whole minute of pondering D turned back to Shingo.  
"Okay,Shingo."said D. "Your story sounds good enough to me. Tell you what-for just a day and a half-i'll teach you some of the same tricks that I taught the youth group I just spoke to as well."

"Oh,you mean you will Mr.D?"said Shingo.  
"Sure thing."said D. "You might have been a Kyo wannabe,but since you're starting out fresh-you'll take the first step t develop into a warrior of your own. And..it'd be a pleasure to train someone big from the KOF arena."

Shingo bowed to D several times.  
"Thank you,thank you so much!"he said. "YOU WILL NOT REGRET IT!"  
"Okay,okay."said D. "Tune it down a litle kid,I get that you're excited at that.

"Tell you what,there's a small boxing and training warehouse that a friend of mine around these parts owns."  
said D. "We'll head there and begin your training into boxing. And plus..tomorrow's my last day here in Japan-we gotta use the time we got wisely,understand?"

"Hai,yes Mr.D,yes!"said Shingo.  
"Okay,let's go."said D. "Follow me!"

The pair then left the youth center and took another taxi to a disclosed location on the edge of the city of Kobe,namely the port of Kobe.  
There,down past AKO street,along near route 28 and near a smaller port town there was a medium two story building,it was grey and looked pretty dilapidated,but it stood firmly near the lake that was there.

The taxi let them off,D payed for the fare and the pair then walked up to it.  
"Pardon me for asking,Mr.D."said Shingo. "Who's this friend of yours exactly?"

"Oh,just another boxer and a local around here as well."said D as he walked up to the front door.  
His name's Kojima Tsuda,a middleweight boxer and teacher of boxing as well. Long story short,he made a visit to the US and specifically New York,where I live.  
He looked me up and then challenged me to a match where we fought into a dead even victory. We became good friends over the years and we do each other boxing favors.  
So..he gave me the spare keys to utilize his boxing gym however I saw fit-as long as it wasn't anything bad that is."

"Sounds fair to me."said Shingo.  
"Yeah,I figured about as much myself."said D as he unlocked the door and opened it.  
"Right this way,kiddo."

The boxer entered and Shingo followed through.  
After that,D closed and locked the front door.  
"So we won't be disturbed by anyone or anything."he said.

Shingo was amazed by all the training equipment he saw,there was sandbags,weights,exercise equipment of all kinds,a small sauna and a large boxing ring in the very middle of the room.

"Wow,this place is perfect for a good training."said Shingo.  
"My thoughts exactly,kiddo."said D. "Now,you brought a good change of clothing for the test?"  
"Uh,yeah sure did."said Shingo. "Are we going to begin now?"

"Sure,no time like the present."said D. "There's the locker room,let's get changed right away shall we?"  
"Oh yeah,sure!"said Shingo.

Minutes later,the pair exited from the locker room and were dressed in their fighting togs.

D was dressed in his black and white jacket top,matching shorts and black boots,as well as sporting a pair of white grip gloves with his costume.  
Shingo originally wore a schoolboy costume of what Kyo himself wore in the past KOF tourneys,but this time he at last chose a whole new fighting togs of his own design.

He wore a set of black jeans,white sneakers,and a single white tank top with a black leather vest over it.  
He also ditched the white headband he used to wear.

"Hey man."said D raising an eyebrow.  
"Correct me if i'm wrong but didn't you used to wear a Kyo-wannabe outfit from what people saw you wear in the past KOF's."

Shingo smirked. "I've learned the hard way at last on who to idolize in your wardrobe choices,Mr.D."he said.  
"I've got to start fresh and get taken more seriously than that. So..even though it's against what my own mom taught me...i've got to go the bad-ass way as they call it."

D chuckled. "Yeah,I guess we all gotta learn something new even despite the influence of good parents."he said. "Believe me,I know that feeling well."

Shingo then at last took out a pair of black grip gloves and placed them on his hands.

"Okay,Mr.D."said Shingo. "When do we begin?"  
"As I said,now."said D,and then he pointed to the boxing ring. "And there."

Shingo and D then entered through the ring ropes and got into the ring.

"Oh,and I almost forgot to mention something here about the lesson here,Shingo."he said.  
"Yeah,what?"said Shingo.

D smirked and rushed at him.  
Shingo was suprised by D's sudden attack and nearly fell backwards,only to get punched in the left shoulder by one of his punch strikes.

"Hey-what was that for?"said Shingo.  
"Hey,chill man!"said D. "I'll explain before I go any further.  
First off,you convinced me of your story how you wish to surpass that Kyo clown. But..you're still a wannabe of that guy.  
So...if you want me to teach you a lesson of boxing,you're gonna have to earn one,right here and right now!"

"What?"said Shingo. "You mean I have to beat you in a boxing match?"  
"That's right."said D. "Believe me,i'm not trying to beat you up out of cruelty man. Where I come from and in the world of fighting,you gotta earn a lesson from me-and then we'll go from there.

But..that shouldn't be too hard for you,right kid? I mean,I only fought in at least one KOF-and you fought in what several after that?  
Surely,you can use some of that Kyo-wannabe fighting styles to defeate me..right?"

Shingo gulped in nervousness and dismay at the situation.  
Shingo still knew the Kusanagi fighting styles by heart,but he recently disowned the moves he wrote down and learned.  
But..in this situation he might just have to utilize them one last time.

Could he do it?

NEXT CHAPTER:SHINGO FACES HEAVY D IN THE RING FOR THE RIGHT TO EARN A BOXING LESSON OR TWO FROM HIM! AND ONCE IT'S OVER SHINGO MUST USE THEM TO THE NEXT TEST AS A SUPRISE OPPONENT AWAITS HIM! CAN SHINGO UTILIZE WHAT HE HAS RIGHT NOW IF HE IS TO WIN HIS BOXING LESSON FROM HEAVY D? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!


	3. Chapter 3

SHINGO:THE BREAKING POINT!  
CH.3.

Shingo,now dressed in his new street fighting duds stood face to face with his first training opponent,the famed american boxer known as Heavy D.

Shingo found that D would be happy to train him,but..there was a catch,if he were to earn some lessons from D,then Shingo would have to defeat him first.

He wasn't happy at all to hear that,he wanted to unlearn the fight style of the Kusanagi arts and at last learn a new fighting style.  
But,Shingo couldn't stop now since he came so far to learn his first real lessons.

"One more time on this style I have."he thought. "But that's it!"  
"So...you ready,Shingo?"said D as he got into his fight stance.  
Shingo nodded and did the same.  
"READY!"he said.

D and Shingo started to circle around the ring at each other,both waiting for each other to make a move.

And before Shingo knew it,D made the first move as he sprinted forward and made an attack move.  
D did his Rolling Soul Driver and his punch came at Shingo in the form of a drill shaped thrust punch attack.

Shingo managed to dodge it at first,but D came it with another and slammed him in the ribs with it.  
The youth winced in pain,but still kept on his feet.

"Rggh...so far so..painful!"he thought. "But I can't let that stop me..i've got to take this guy down if i'm to learn anything from him!"

Shingo then thrust foward in turn and tried for a swing kick,but D ducked it and then came at Shingo again with a blast upper punch!

The blast from D's fist sent Shingo reeling backwards and he almost fell to the floor.  
But he kept on his feet and steadied himself.

"Man!"thought Shingo. "He's got better punches than I thought and heard. I wish I got to face this guy before in the recent KOF's,then i'd know what to expect!"

"Ready for more,youngling?"said D. "Cause I got some ready for ya!"  
D then thrusted forward and did another Rolling Sould Diver.

Shingo then dodged it and then swung downwards with a sweep kick that sent D falling to the floor.  
D bounced off his rump,but then jumped back up again.

"That was good so far,kid!"he said. "You've got some fast reactions there,but can you still beat me in the ring?  
Let's find out!"

Shingo himself then went for an attack.

He then jumped high into the air and was about to do his flying drop kick,but before he knew it,D unleashed his Soul Flower and knocked Shingo away with another ground burst of ki energy.

The impact caused Shingo to really fall to the floor this time.

"Nice try."said D. "But i've got plenty more where that came from."  
"Damn!"thought Shingo as he got back up. "I've gotta do something or my lesson with this guy is sunk!"

Shingo then quickly saw one of the ring poles behind him.  
He then had an idea.

Suddenly,he saw D come flying at him again with another attack.  
D then unleashed his dance beat and then shadow boxing moves.

Shingo then jumped and dodged away from them and then he leapted onto the top of the ring pole.  
"What the hell is this?"said D.

"Desperation move...that's what!" thought Shingo."STARTING NOW!"

D then was about to go for another attack,but Shingo then leapt off the ring and then launched into a flying kick that decked D right in the left side of his head.

D then staggered backwards from the blow,which allowed Shingo for another attack.  
He then slammed two punches into D's chest and then followed it up with a spinning uppercut punch attack that sent D flying backwards and literally crashing to the floor.

It was over,D laid there seemingly unconscious.  
Shingo had won his first match.

Shingo stood there,trying to catch his breath,when suddenly D lifted his head up.  
He had a look of partial suprise and a smirk on his face as well.

"Well i'll be damned!"said D as he then got back up.  
"You beat me."

"Yeah,yeah..I guess I did."said Shingo. "I'm sorry if I bruised you or anything."  
"Heh,no apologies necessary Shingo."said D. "You're a nice kid and all. But...the time may come when you might have to toughen up a little when your'e around say..less civilized opponents. That...will be the first lesson of this boxing match."

"Uhm,yeah..i'll try to remember that."said Shingo. "So..i've earned the lesson?"  
"You sure have."said D. "But remember Shingo,we've only got till four in the afternoon,that's when my flight's due back.  
So...let's get you changed into some real boxing gear and get you started right away on the first step of your transformation!"

"ALRIGHT!"said Shingo.

Minutes later,Shingo was dressed up in a set of white tank top,black boxing shorts,and matching shoes with it.  
He also had on a pair of red boxing gloves as well.

Both he and D stood in front of a large red sandbag that hung from the ceiling.  
"Okay kid."said D. "What i'm going to do is teach you some of my best punches,and you'll apply them to what you know of your own,got it?"

Shingo nodded.  
"Alright,let's begin."said D.

D slammed several of his best punch attacks on the bag and then Shingo started to mimic and learn the same way as he did.  
It took a couple of hours,but Shingo managed to learn some new boxing style punches to substitute the Kusanagai style punches he learned before.

D then showed Shingo his Soul driver attack,and Shingo started to learn a form of his own,just without the drill move.

Within two straight hours,Shingo had learned a new way of boxing from a real master.  
After that,D helped Shingo write down all the moves he learned in his new notebook.

"Okay kid."said D. "That's about all the moves that I have time to teach you. You just keep learning those moves every day..and who knows,maybe we'll have a rematch someday."

"Heh,sounds good Mr.D."said Shingo. "And I thank you very much for what you did."  
"Hey,no problem there man."said D. "Just doing my duty for the children. I also hope you show those jerks Kyo and Iori a thing or two when you see them. Tell'em that the sports team will rise again in the KOF..and that's a promise!"

"Hai,I will!"said Shingo.  
"Now,if you'll excuse me..I have a plane to catch this afternoon."said D.  
Suddenly,a voice rang out from the entranceway.

"Hold it!"said someone around the corner.  
"Huh?"said D. "Who's there?"

Emerging from around the corner was another fighter.  
He was tall,lean and very muscular.

The man wore a purple button down shirt that was open,a set of black slacks,a pair of matching black gloves,a pair of brown boots,and wore a strange bone necklace around his neck.

His blonde hair was thick and shaggy and he wore a look of grim seriousness in his eyes.  
Shingo recognised him right away.  
"Hey..I know you!"said Shingo. "You're that Shen Woo from the past recent KOF's!"

"Yeah,what of it,kid?"said Shingo.  
"Oh,you don't remember me do you?"said Shingo. "I'm Shingo Yabuki,I was in the past couple of KOF's,one with Kyo Kusanagi himself."  
He then bowed to him.

"So good to meet you at last."he said.  
Shen however,did not return the sentiment.  
"Oh yeah...the wannabe of that clown Kusanagi."he said. "Uh...yeah,good to meet you too.  
Now if you'll excuse me."

Shingo arched an eyebrow.  
"Geez..what the hell's his problem right now?"he thought.  
"Better let me handle this Shingo."said D. "Yeah...Shen Woo,I heard of you as well. What..eh..can I do for you?"

Shen eyed the boxer from top to bottom.  
"Huh,america's best boxer are you?"he said. "And you and your team only fought in the KOF once?"  
"Yeah,that I am and I did."said D. "You got a problem with that..and what the hell is your problem right now anyways,blondie?"

Shen sneered at D's comment.  
"Well..my beef if you put it like that is that I heard you were in town. So I came to see how great one of the US's best boxers really were..despite only being in one KOF."

D got really angered at the youth's attitude.  
"Boy,you are really pushing your luck with that mouth. You got a real point coming here and showing your ass,then get to the point already!"

"Sure thing,D."said Shen. "I wanna face you in a boxing match..and show the rest of the KOF that the only real boxer around here..is me!"

"Geez!"thought Shingo. "This guy could give K or Lin lessons at being a jerk!"

D shook his head in disgust.  
"No can do here,Woo."he said. "I've got a flight back home..and I just trained a new student..I am plum tired out.  
If you wanna...hey..wait a minute!"

D turned his attention back to Shingo.  
"Uh..something wrong,Mr.D?"he said looking back.

"Hmmm..just a moment man."D said to Shen.  
"Shingo..I think I just might be helping you out a better way here."said D.  
"What..what do you mean?"said Shingo.  
"You'll see..starting now."said D.

D then approached Shen.  
"Okay, ."said D. "If you want a challenge from me,than take on my new student over here."  
"Wh-WHAT?"said Shen. "Him...the dweeb? No way..I came here to personally take you on,D!"  
"In case you don't realise it."said D.

"I just spent the last week training new fighters around these parts and even trained Shingo there. I mean,I could take you on...but in my current state,you just might beat me a little too easily,I mean...where's the fun,let alone the honor in that one?"

"He's got a good point there,eh..Woo."said Shingo.  
Shen growled ferociously. "Alright,fine,fine!"he said. "I'll take on your scrub there,and this way it'll be a warm-up till I face you for real!"

"Sounds...somewhat good to me."said D.  
"Man,what is this guy's problem?"thought Shingo. "He could give K or even Lin lessons at being a jerk!"

Shen stepped into the ring and took up his position.  
Meanwhile,Shingo was having a quick discussion with D.  
"Are..are you sure I should do this,Mr.D?"said Shingo.

"Afraid so."said D. "First off,this jerk's not gonna leave until someone teaches him some damn manners.  
And not only that..think of it this way. He'd be the perfect real test for your newfound fighting styles to come."

"Yeah,I know but..I never got to face this guy in the last couple of KOF's."said Shingo. "But i've seen him in action and he's pretty damn brutal."

"Hey c'mon...you beat me in the ring first right?"  
"Well,yes I did."said Shingo. "But this guy's got punches and blows even you don't have at this point."

"Well,you've gotta learn sometime."said D. "So get into that ring..i'm rootin'for ya!"  
Shingo took a deep breath.  
"RIGHT!"he said. "Here I come!"

Shingo then jumped into the ring and stood face to face with Shen Woo.

Shen then stepped up to Shingo,his very face wore an irritated scowl.  
"I can't believe I came all this way to fight a champ,and here i'm facing one his babies. And someone who tagged along with that Kyo jerk in the KOF XI!"

Shingo sneered back in anger at Shen.  
"Hey,you think you're some hot stuff?"he said. "Why don't you stop yapping and start fighting?"  
"You tell'em kid!"said D. "Alright,when I ring the bell...the fight starts. Ready?"

"Ready!"said Shingo as he got into his fighting stance.  
Shen did the same. "Ditto!"he said.

D then rang the bell and the fight began.

Shingo made the first move as he sprinted forward and thew a few hard and fast punches at the punk.

Shen simply dodged several of them and then whipped out his FUSEN KYAKU,a forward kick that slammed Shingo right in the chest and knocked him a few feet away.

"Errgh..that hurt!"thought Shingo as he clutched his chest.  
"Come on Shingo!"said D. "That was a just a sucker kick..keep at him!"

Shingo nodded and then started to circle around at Shen,waiting for him to make the next move.  
"Come on kid."said Shen. "You gonna come at me,or make me come get you?"

Shingo snarled and then went for another attack.  
He thrust forward and just as Shen was about to fling out another kick,Shingo dodged it and then slammed Shen in the chest with a thrust punch and then slammed him in the face with a rising upper.

Shen coughed out air and did a backwards stagger on the floor.  
"YEAH!"said D. "Now you're showin'him!"

Shingo then saw something was about to happen.  
"Feh..enough of this candy ass shit!"said Shen. "I'm gonna go all out!"

Shen then swung backwards and then flung forward with his TATSU GEKI KEN!

His super Geki Ken was a super hard and fast charged up punch that meant some pretty hard damage for his opponents.

The punch slammed Shigo in the chest so hard that it sent him crashing into one of the pole rings.  
Shingo then fell down on his very rump and fought hard to catch his breath.

"SHINGO!"said D. "Hey man...that was an unfair punch and you know it!"  
"So what's your point D,man?"said Shen.

"That is the damn point you prick!"said D. "You're not listening!"  
"Well,why don't you stop the preaching,and get back into the ring here so I can get a real challenge?"  
D growled fiercely.  
"Alright,dumb ass!"said D as he was about to get into the ring. "If that's what you really want!"

"No,D..NO!"said Shingo as he got back up again.  
"Shingo?"said D.

Shingo stood on shaky legs,but wasn't out yet.  
"Oh,so the baby boy's still got some guts left eh?"said Shen.  
"This isn't over!"said Shingo. "I'm still standing..so game on!"

Shen snorted.  
"Your funeral kid."said Shen.

Shen then went for another Tatsu Geki Gen,but just as he unleashed it,Shingo dodged it and lashed out a fast foot trip.

"HEY..URK!"cried Shen as he tripped forward.  
Shen then swung around,just in time for Shingo to land a pair of thrust punches,one into Shen's chest and then one into Shen's face.

The rogue boxer nearly fell downards,but managed to keep his footing.  
He even found a little blood dripping from his nose.

"Hmmm...maybe you're not such a wannabe after all here,kid."he said. "Maybe you can give me the bout I was looking for. And I do mean..MAYBE!"

Shingo leapt backwards on his feet and beckoned Woo to come forward.  
And forward he did,he raced towards Shingo and then unleashed a barrage of combo attacks.

Shingo at first managed to block off a thrust punch,then block off a sharp kick,but he took it on the chin as Shen slammed him with a spinning backfist.

Shingo winced in pain,but kept on his feet.  
He then saw Shen do another attack and it was yet another Geki Gen.  
"Got it!"thought Shingo. "His powered up punch is deadly,but a little predictable. I've got him now!"

Shen thrusted forward,but just as he unleashed his very fist at him,Shingo dodged it and then slammed the ruffian in the side of his face with a right hook.

Then he slammed Shen in the very abdomen,causing the fighter to get the wind knocked out of him.  
"AND...THE FINISH!" cried Shingo as he rocketed upwards and clocked Shen in the chin with a rising uppercut.

"KA-POW!"

The blow was so hard and intense,it sent Shen Woo flying into the very air and causing him to crash on his very back,head and all.

He was down,and out.  
Shingo had won his first ever match.

When the match was over,Shen laid unconscious at Shingo's feet while Shingo himself stood panting and trying to catch his very breath,his body wracked in a deep sweat.

"Alright!"said D as he jumped into the ring and ran over to Shingo.  
"Ya did it kid!"he said as he slapped him on the back. "You beat Shen Woo,you beat your very first opponent!"  
"Yeah,I...I did it,didn't I?"said Shingo.

"You sure did!"said D. "Man,that Woo guy's punches were pretty brutal,how did you figure them out?"  
"I noticed the pattern in his dash and thrust moves,they have a slow charge pattern,once I figured that out..I managed to work some kind of advantage to it."

"Heh-heh..well in any event,good job!"said D. "You aced your first boxing lesson and match,you are now a street fighting boxer."

Suddenly,the pair of fighters heard a loud clapping sound.  
"Wha?"said Shingo as he and D looked to see who or what it was.

Standing near the doorway was a rather strange looking individual.  
A tall and very lean shaped man stood before them,he had long brown hair tied into a long pigtail that hung down behind his back.  
He wore a strange black and lavendar chinese long coat and matching pants and shoes with it.

His eyes of blue gave off a rather hypnotic effect which accompanied his stoic facial features.

"And you are?"said D arching an eyebrow.  
"Oh,pardon me."said the man. "My name is Duo Lon and...I was watching your little fist fight with my friend Shen Woo there.  
It was very...entertaining to say the least."

"Duo Lon.."said Shingo. "..oh yeah,I remember now. You along with Shen here and another fighter were in the past few KOF's,right?  
I think I saw you all battle some opponents in the KOF 03."

"Correct you are,Shingo Yabuki."said Duo as he approached the ring. "Eh...Benimaru himself told me about you and your...teammates during the KOF XI."  
"Oh,I see."said Shingo. "It's good to mee you."  
"Likewise."said Duo. "And...it's a pleasure to meet a KOF veteran as well,Heavy D. I saw you in action from some old footage of the KOF 94."

"Heh,well I wouldn't really call myself a veteran of the KOF."said D.  
"But someday I hope to make it back in the ring of the KOF. Anyways,you said you're a friend of this..jackass here?"  
Duo chuckled.  
"Yes,"he said. "please accept my apologies for his rude behavior. He's been...under a bit of troublesome stress lately.  
He..like myself and a friend of mine are in...well..mourning over an old friend of ours. Not to mention Shen was also beaten badly in a recent tournament he was in,and he didn't cope with the idea of losing very well either."

"I see."said D. "Well,maybe you could take your little friend here before he wakes up."  
"Yeah,he'll probably still be in a bad mood when he wakes up."said Shingo.

Duo grinned.  
"Agreed."he said and then suddenly did a strange shadow warp where he re-appeared in the ring in front of them.  
"Whoa!"said D. "Damn buddy,how'd you do that?"

"Shh..it's a secret."said Duo. "One i'm afraid I can't share at this time. Rest assured,i'll get Shen some therapy of some kind and hopefully he'll feel pretty stupid for the way he acted. At least he'll have you to thank for that, ."

Shingo grinned and scratched the back of his head.  
Duo then bent down and placed his hand on Shen's chest.  
"Till we met again,gentleman."he said.

And then in another shadow warp,both men were gone.  
"Wow."said Shingo.  
"You said it."said D.

The two remaining fighters then exited from the ring.  
"Hey,just wait a minute here before I got Shingo."said D. "I gotta change back into my street clothes."  
"Uhmm..sure."said Shingo.

D then went back into the locker room,a minute later,D was back into his dark brown two piece suit with red tie and dark shades.  
He was also carrying his single blue duffle bag that had the words:"HEAVY D" stitched across it.

"Well,Shingo."said D. "I'm afraid my time's just about up and I gotta head out to the airport. I've taught you all I know.  
But I admit,it was quite a show you and Shen made there."

"Heh,well I still thank you very much for giving me my first lesson into a new direction for fighting styles,D."said Shingo.  
"Hey,t'werent nothing kid."said D. "I admit it's nice to play the teacher every once in a while. But..don't get too cocky now.  
You never know..we might face each other in a future KOF or street fight. So stay sharp as always,and never forget what I taught you."

"Will do,D."said Shingo. "Now i've gotta get going..to my next teacher."  
"Another teacher eh?"said D. "Pardon me for asking,but who you going to next?"

Shingo got his dufflebag and was about to leave.  
"I think my next stop will be for a local Aikido master and his daughter. Maybe you heard of him,his name's Todoh..Ryuhaku Todoh."  
"Oh yeah."said D. "Yeah I read about him in a sports paper from Southtown once,years ago to be exact.

"I read that he was in town to take on a local karate master,but was instead defeated by the same master's own son.  
I guess he was beaten so badly,that he never wanted to fight anyone ever again."

"That's right."said Shingo. "But I researched the rest and know what happened. It was Ryo Sakazaki,the master's son and former champion of the KOF who defeated Todoh. And from there,while Todoh retired,he trained his daughter Kasumi Todoh in the ways of his martial arts style."

"Ryo..Sakazaki."said D. "Oh yeah,that's the dude in those orange jammies who fought with his team in the KOF 94. Man,my boys and I were lucky not to get beat up those dudes. The worse we got was from Kyo and his jerks..eh..sorry about that,Shingo."

"Heh,no worries."said Shingo. "If I were the slightly younger fool I was back then,i'd take offense to it. But now...i'm wide awake as to who the real heroes and villians are."

"Yeah,that's the ticket."said D. "Real enlightenment there. You're taking your first steps to being a real fighter.  
And you say Todoh has a daughter? Damn,I hope she fights better than he ever could."  
"Well,I also read she has a sworn rivalry with Ryo and the Sakazaki karate dojo as well."said Shingo. "Anyways,i've been reading and watching the arts of Aikido and have decided it'll be the next fighting style i'm going to study."

"Yeah?"said D. "Well,it seems i've taught you all I know here,Shingo.  
And so...unless I wanna miss my flight,i'd better head back."

D then extended his right hand to Shingo,and the young fighter clenched it and they shook.  
"I'll admit,it was defintely quite a class and match you gave me. Oh,and same for ol'blondie Woo there at that."  
Shingo nodded and giggled.

"But...just remember two things here after this event,kid."said D. "One,you might just run into that Woo guy agian,so be twice on your guard. And two..we may part ways for now. But just you wait,you beat me this time,but...if we ever cross paths in the ring again or..if I ever get to enter a new KOF. You'd sure as hell better be on your guard against me next time just as much.

Because you never know...what kind of new tricks I might learn as well!"

With that declaration,D cracked his very knuckles.  
Shingo gave a light nervous gulp.  
"I'll...remember that,Mr.D."he said.

D then laughed and slapped Shingo on the back.  
"Aw,take it easy kid."said D. "We're all friends here outside the ring. Inside the ring...well that's another matter."

"Yeah,I guess so."said Shingo.

The two fighters then exited from the building,allowing D to lock the front door back up.  
"Well.."said Shingo. ...if I ever win this,i'll look you up and give you the details."  
"Heh,no problem kid."said D. "Just look me up on ,you'll find my profile and email adress. When you feel the times is right,give me all the gory details on all the jerks you plan on beating the crap out of it!"

"Will do."said Shingo. He then stood,bowed and took off down the road.  
"Heh,there goes a kid with promise."said D. "I just hope he's as lucky with Todoh as he was with me."

D then walked back off towards a bus stop,just in time for the bus to pick him up,and he was gone.

Meanwhile,Shingo continued his next destination in Japan.  
His next master to learn from..TODOH!

NEXT:SHINGO COMES ACROSS KASUMI TODOH HERSELF AND LEARNS HE MUST FACE HER IN ORDER TO WIN A LESSON FROM HER FATHER!  
PLUS:SHINGO AND KASUMI RUN AFOWL OF...BIKER GANGS! ALL THIS AND MORE ACTION TO COME NEXT CHAPTER!

(Note:It may take a longer while for me to get back to the continuation of this new KOF fic,I need to finish my other fanfic and other works before I do. But rest assured,I aim to continue with this fic. So as always,leave your thoughts and comments(And no flames!)for this chapter. I'll see you soon with more KOF action!) 


	4. Chapter 4

SHINGO:THE BREAKING POINT!

CH.4

After Shingo parted ways with Heavy D,he went to the local train station to catch a train that would take him to his next destination...Kyoto.

It was through master Saisyu's connections that they learned that Ryuhaku Todoh and his daughter family all lived in that particular city,and it was also where the famed Todoh dojo rested as well.

Shingo leaned back in his seat and looked out the window and watched the scenery go by,he also found out that he would be in Kyoto the next half hour.

He then looked down at his very fists,both hardened and toughened by D's just recent boxing training.

Shingo was pleased that he at last learned a brand new fighitng technique,but he also knew it wasn't going to be enough against future and stronger opponents that he would encounter.

Especially who he would actually encounter next..the Todoh's and one in particular that he would be no doubt facing if she was there.

She was someone that Kasumi had once encountered before...during the recent KOF 99.

Her name was Kasumi Todoh..and she was the daughter of Ryuhaku Todoh himself.

He still remembers his first encounter with her during the KOF 99...

FLASHBACK..

Shingo was next up to battle,since it was his turn after K,Maxima and Benimaru were all done.

"Alright Shingo..you're up!"said Ben.

"I...I am?"said Shingo. "Oh,hai..I am!"

Shingo leapt forward,ready to fight.

"Your friend there...sure seems the eager one."said Maxima.

"Yeah,he's...eager to please in the ring."said Ben.

"Huh,let's just hope he don't get his ass kicked while doing it."said K.

"Aw lighten up,K."said Ben. "Shingo's pretty good..for a wannabe that is."

K snorted.

"I'll believe that when I see it."

"Just watch and learn K."said Max. "For once in your life."  
"What he said."said Ben,and then he thought. "Jack-ass!"

Shingo approached the women fighter's team and their first fighter approached him in turn.

She was dressed in a white and blue kimono-like battle costume and she wore a bright red and white headband around her slick blacked hair.

She had a serious and tough look in her eyes,ready for anything.  
"Uh..wait a minute here."said Shingo as he whipped out his notebook and started to flip through the pages.

"Oh man,how would Kyo-san handle an all out Aikido fighter?"thought Shingo as he nervously flipped through the notebook.

"HEY!"shouted Kasumi. "Stop goofing around and face me!"

"Whoa-sorry sorry!"said Shingo as he swung back around and placed his notebook back on his jacket.

Kasumi took up her fight stance as did Shingo and the fight began.

"It was a tough battle."thought Shingo whilst he was reminiscing.

"But I managed to defeat her in the end,my first real opponent in the first real KOF I ever fought in."

After several minutes of fighting it out,it looked like Shingo was about to win,but at the last minute,Kasumi unleashed her powerful Kasane Ate,and flung a powerful wave of ki energy at Shingo.  
Shingo managed to nearly dodge it in the nick of time and then swung his flying Shingo Kick right at her.

He clocked her in the chest,knocking her down and out,Shingo had won the match.

END FLASHBACK.

"Of course,I also had to face King and the others in the rest of the match."thought Shingo with a smirk. "It wasn't easy either,but I managed to defeat them as well.

I did managed to gain the respect of Benimaru for awhile,and I did manage to gain the respect of K's friend Maxima. K...on the other hand,I...just really couldn't figure that guy out even back then. I wonder if he even cared or noticed. Well of course,it's like Benimaru said..the guy was a loser and a jerk. Same went for that Lin guy.

Ugh...Lin..yeah that freak even gave K a run for his money. And of course,there was Iori Yagami himself."

Shingo wondered if he would ever have to face them if he crossed paths with them.

He figured then,one step at a time,he had to learn all new moves as much as he would,and if he did cross paths with any of the following bastards again..he would take the challenge to them.

Shingo also recently found out that Kasumi herself did fight again in the recent KOF 2000 and KOF XI,she didn't win either tournament,but managed to gain quite a reputation herself in the fighting circles.

A half hour later,the train arrived at Kyoto station and Shingo and all passengers got out.

Shingo then got out his notebook and looked up the adress for the Todoh dojo.

"Ah!"said Shingo as he found the adress.

"It's not too far into town,I can walk it this time."he thought.

He then took off down through the streets and avenues.

At last,he found the actual adress,and found the dojo was at least 10 paces from where he stood.

"Good!"thought Shingo.  
"I hope i've come at a good time here,and I hope that Kasumi herself doesn't hold any grudges from when we fought back then."

Suddenly,Shingo heard something come flying out of an alley across from him.

It was a motrorcyle and then one after another came circling around him.

"Hey!"said Shingo. "What gives here?"

There were at least six motorcyles circling around him,and the bikes were all being driven by what appeared to be nasty locals of the street punk sort.

The first bike came to a halt and the others did after that,Shingo was literally surrounded.

"Well,well,well..."said the lead youth a burly looking punk with dark red hair and a single scar across his face.

"...what do we got here? A tourist?"

"Yeah,you said it boss!"said the second biker. "We got an out of towner here!"

"Oh boy!"thought Shingo. "What am I...a trouble magnet?"

The red head leader propped his bike up and took out a single black metal crowbar from the side holster of his bike.

He then approached Shingo menacingly.

"Hey man!"he said directly at Shingo. "You just crossed paths with our turfs,how unfortunate for you."

"And...and what do you mean by that?"said Shingo trying to sound as firm and serious as possible.

"What I mean is."said the leader. "You gotta pay a toll,here and now."

"And...if I don't?"said Shingo.

The leader snickered wickedly.

"Well...for starters...!"the leader started to say and then began to thrust his crowbar at Shingo.  
But to his suprise,the schoolboy caught the very top of the crowbar and gripped it in a cast iron grasp.

"HEY...WHAT THE HELL?"said the redhead.  
"LET GO OF MY DAMN CROWBAR YA ASSHOLE!"

Shingo then let loose of the bar and then slammed a fast and hard punch into the punk's face,nose and all!

Blood erupted from the biker's nose as he simultaneously crashed to the ground.

"WHOA DUDE!"said one of the bikers. "That..that punk just bashed our man Kato in the face!"

"Yeah,that was a helluva punch at that!"said another biker.

Kato got back on his knees,he grasped his smashed nose while both blood from it and a few tears ran from his eyes.

"Y-you...broke my damn nose!"said Kato.  
"I...I didn't want any trouble from you!"said Shingo. "But you took it way to far there!

Now..let me pass or i'll give the rest of you broken noses!"

"Ooh,that a threat?"said another biker as he got off his bike and took out some chrome knuckles.  
"What are ya waiting for,ya baka ass?"said Kato. "Trash his ass...NO ONE DOES THAT TO ME AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"

"Uh,yeah..right!"said the biker with the knuckles. "C'MON GANG LET'S GET'IM!"

"Hoo boy."moaned Shingo as he reluctantly dropped his duffle bag and got into his boxing stance.

"Well,at least I can utilize those boxing moves that Heavy D taught me...starting now!"

The first three bikers charged at Shingo,the first one swung a small club at him,but Shingo dodged the bat and slammed a hard low punch into the punk's side and then decked him with a high punch that knocked him to the ground next.

The secone one weilded a pair of nunchukas and he twirled them viciously at Shingo.

Shingo kept on the defense as he ducked and dodged the biker's attack,but the punck got lucky as he clocked Shingo in the side of his side,and then he slammed Shingo backwards with a thrust kick.

Shingo skidded backwards,but kept on his feet.

"COME ON!"said Shingo. "I'm not done yet!"

The biker then leapt high into the air and started to bring his nunchukas down at Shingo,but this time the youth slammed a hard gut punch into the biker's abdomen.

Once he was open,Shingo finished him off with a hard uppercut that sent him crashing to the ground.

"Next!"said Shingo as he saw the same biker with the knuckles come at him.

"Ooh,you a boxer eh?"he said as he took up a similar boxing stance.

"I just love to box..ya came to the right place!"

"C'mon Fudo!"said Kato. "Stop playing and teach that prick a few manners...the gang's honor is at stake here!"

"Hey,i'll teach'im some boss,just you watch!"said Fudo.

Shingo and Fudo bounced around on their feet,circling each other,both waiting for each other to make a move.

"I can't do this all day!"thought Shingo. "I've got to get to that dojo...and fast!"

Shingo made the first move as he sprinted forward and attempted to do a slam uppercut at Fudo.

Fudo dodged it and then slammed his knuckles into Shingo's chest and then decked him right in the chin with his own uppercut.

Shingo almost fell down in turn,but kept on his feet.

"Ughh,I spoke too soon here!"he thought.

"Yeah,now i'm gonna get ya!"said Fudo as he kept on the attack.

He then thrusted forward and started to attack Shingo with series of fast and hard lunge and thrust punches.

Shingo started to block them off,but his defense couldn't hold up forever as he felt a sharp punch collide with the left side of his face.

"I've gotta break through this!"he thought. "Wait for an opening!"

Fudo then thrusted forward again with another knuckle punch,Shingo saw it coming and took the initiative.

He caught Fudo' left arm and then he slammed a hard punch into Fudo's gut and then he followed it up with another uppercut.

Once he was stunned,Shingo grabbed his arm again and threw him right over shoulder,causing the biker to crash into some nearby garbage cans.

"Whoa man."said one of the two remaining two bikers. "He's pretty good."

"Errgh...stop admiring that bastard!"said Kato. "TAKE HIM DOWN...NOW!"

"Okay,okay!"said a biker with light green spiky hair. "We're on it!"

"Yeah,we got something that just might take him down a notch!"said the other biker,a youth with long dark purple hair.

The green hair took out a pair of switchblades,whilst the purple haired one took out a small katana blade.

"Let's cut this punk ass up real bad...YEAH!"said the one with the switchblades.

"You said it!"said the one with the katana.

"HOLD IT!"shouted a female voice behind them.

"Wha?"said the biker with the katana.

Standing before all four of them was a tall and pretty japanese woman with shoulder length black hair and she was wearing a set of street clothes made up of blue jeans,yellow t shirt and a green vest over it.

Shingo recognised her at first glance.

"It's her!"he thought. "It's Kasumi Todoh!"

"What the hell you want,chickie?"said the biker with the switchblades.

"He's an unarmed youth,you scumbags!"said Kasumi. "Stand down and leave here or i'll give you both a thrashing you won't believe!"  
"Ah,piss off will ya?"said the biker with the katana. "Can't ya see we're busy?"

Kasumi glared at the biker and then sprinted forward at the biker with the sword.  
She then swung her whole body around and slammed her right elbow right into the back of his very head.

"UNNGHH!"cried the biker as he fell to the ground,katana and all.  
"HEY..WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"said the other biker.

"You want some?"said Kasumi. "Come and get it!"

The biker with the switchblades growled and came at her with his weapons.  
He swung and thrust his blades at her,but she dodged and parried with ease.

The punk then thrust his left blade at her,but she caught his arm by the wrist and then threw him right over her shoulder in an Aikido style throw.

The biker then crashed to the ground and was next to be out cold.

That only left the leader biker who was standing beside his motorcycle.  
"Well,"said Shingo. "looks like you got no goons left,Kato. What are you gonna do now?"

Kato wiped the last of the blood from his nose and started up his motorcycle and began to take off.

"This ain't over!"he said over his shoulder at the two fighters. "I'm gonna bring out Kyoto's best...and when i'm through with you...you'll be sorry as hell that's what!"

Kato then took off down the street and turned down around another alley and was gone.  
"Whew!"said Shingo. "What a loser!"

"You said it."said Kasumi as she approached Shingo.

"Oh eh...yeah..I clean forgot about you."said Shingo.

"Hey...you look...pretty familair."said Kasumi eyeing him.  
"Uh..I should to you,Miss Todoh."said Shingo. "I'm Shingo,Shingo Yabuki. You recall we actually fought it out in the KOF 99 tournament years ago."

"Oh,yeah!"said Kasumi. "You're that Kyo wannabe who hung out with Kusanagi and the rest of his ilk back then."

Shingo flinched at Kasumi's words.  
"Well..I er..."stammered Shingo. "I wouldn't say i'm a wannabe but...never mind that's not important anymore."

"Well,then."said Kasumi. "Mind telling me what you're doing out here in the tougher side of Kyoto near my family's dojo and facing off against biker gangs?"

"Yes of course."said Shingo. "Y'see...i've come to train in the ways of your father's fighting arts. The way of Aikido."

"Say what?"said Kasumi. "Did I hear right?"

"Yes,yes you did."said Shingo. "I'm out here to learn some new disciplines. But I need to talk to your father. Is he home?"

"As a matter of fact,my parents are yes."said Kasumi. "But my mom's out grocery shopping right now. So..come with me if what you say is true."

"Sure thing."said Shingo.

Kasumi took off up the street they were on and Shingo walked directly behind her.  
They then came across a large and tall townhouse that was affixed between two other buildings,and the building was a red and brick brown house in a sort of western influence design.

A single small yard with a white fence around it sat directly around the front doors,and a medium sign that read the words:TODOH DOJO,COME IN was posted into the very ground.

"Nice house."said Shingo looking up at it.

"We actually just moved here a few years back."said Kasumi. "Papa-san felt that we could get more publicity and students by being in the thick of the city itself. And boy...did we ever."

"Heh,I guess so."said Shingo.

Kasumi went up the steps of the front porch followed by Shingo,after that she unlocked the front door and opened it.

"Come with me,and remove your shoes of course."she said to him without turning her head back to him.

"Oh uh..hai!"said Shingo as he took off his shoes and entered the front door.

He then shut the front door back and took a moment to admire the interior.

The inside was made of solid oak and cedar all around and was the colors of dark chocolate and off white.

There was a large living room with a flat screen attached to the wall,green living room furniture and entertainment center and karoake machine.

There was a kitchen attached to it and a few back rooms that Shingo couldn't see.

"Hey!"said Kasumi calling to him.

He saw that she was at the foot of a complete set of stairs.

"You coming or are you admiring the view of our humble home?"she said.

"Oh uh,sorry!"said Shingo as he bowed. "I was just..looking,your father is home you say?"

"That's right..."said Kasumi. "...so come..this way."

Kasumi went up the stairs and Shingo followed her once again.

Once they reached the top of the stairs,she led him down a wide hallway that had several dark brown doors that probably led to the bedrooms.

They then came across a single black door that had the name TODOH in japanese painted across the top of it.

"This..is my parent's bedroom and my father's meditation room."said Kasumi.  
"So,please wait here."

"Uh yes certainly."said Shingo.

Kasumi then opened the door and went in.

"Papa-san?"she said. "I'm back..and I brought,a visitor."

Kasumi then closed the door behind her,leaving Shingo to wait in the hallway.

He then noticed various photos on the walls.

Some were of Kasumi as a little girl,and some were of her family,her father and mother and he even noticed one of Todoh and Takuma about to face each other in a fighting ring.

"Wow!"thought Shingo. "Kasumi's dad fought the mighty Kyokugenryu master himself eh?

This should be interesting after all."

Kasumi then popped her head out of the door.

"Okay,Shingo."she said. "My dad will see you now."

"Oh,okay."said Shingo as he walked towards the door.

Kasumi let him in and he found himself in a large two way bedroom and meditation hall.

There in the middle of the room,sitting on a wide cushion mat was Ryuhaku Todo himself.

He sat cross legged and was wearing his Aikido style gi of white shirt,white headband and grey wide pants.

His very face was a feature of hard age and wisdom and his mane of dark grey hair and matching moustache completed his appearance.

His eyes were also closed shut.

"Uh,mister Todoh sir?"said Shingo.

"SIT!"said Todoh in a firm and loud manner.

"Uh,hai!"said Shingo in a suprised tone and dropped to the floor at once.

Kasumi supressed a giggle at what she saw.

"So..."said Todoh in a less loud manner. "...you are the one who defeated my own daughter in the King of Fighters 99 tournament,correct?"

"Uh,yes...that's right,that was me."said Shingo.

"Aw man!"Shingo then thought. "I hope this guy isn't the type to hold a grudge against someone who defeats his own family."

"Hmmm..."replied Todoh as he opened his very eyes.

"So,you are the one who pretends to be the champion Kyo Kusanagi."he said. "The one who fought alongside him and his team in the recent KOF 01 and even the KOF XI,correct?"

"Yes,yes that's me."said Shingo. "But...I no longer wish to pretend to be him."

"Hmmm?"said Kasumi. "Well that's pretty strange. Now that you mention it you weren't wearing your Kyo based clothing."

"Yes."said Todoh. "I don't suppose you mind telling me why you are here as well as why you claim to no longer be a disciple of the Kusanagi fighting arts."

"Well,sir."said Shingo. "I suppose it'll take some explaining to do."

"Not a problem."said Todoh. "Just do as anyone does,begin at the beginning and when you reach the end,stop."

Shingo then explained his recent troubles that began with him and Kyo in the KOF 01 and when it all lead up to the KOF XI.

"Well,that's a suprise coming from Kyo himself."said Kasumi who was sitting atop her father's bed. "But not from one like Yagami,he was never a favorite in some circles that I fought in."

"Hmmmm...yes."said Todoh as he scratched his chin. "It would appear that the past victories he and his..cronies have earned may have gone to their very heads. Shingo,you have done well in admitting the first step into becoming a great warrior yourself.

By distancing yourself from cretins like Kyo and Iori. Even though I admit always admired Saisyu himself."

"Yes Saisyu Kusanagi was always a strong and wise warrior even back then. Too bad you can't say the same about his son in the wise arts department."

"Youth often make mistakes,Kasumi."said Todoh. "You yourself for instance when you first pursued Ryo Sakazaki."

Kasumi blushed in embarassement.

"Uh,yes father."she said.

"And I just finished learning the art of boxing from an american fighter who was here on business,master Todoh."said Shingo. "But...it's not enough. I myself chosen Aikido as one of the finer arts of fighting to learn. I also need to do this to gain the respect of Kyo and the others. So,could you please teach me?"

Todoh thought for a moment.

"Well."said Todoh. "Your story is believable enough,young Shingo. But...we can't very well do it for free."

"If I have to pay to learn from you and your daughter,than I shall do so."said Shingo. "I just need to begin at once,i've only got a week to learn all I can before I return home."

"Hmm...very well."said Todoh. "We shall begin at once. And Kasumi,you and our...current prize student shall be his teachers."

"What,me?"said Kasumi. "But father,I.."

"NO BUTS!"shouted Todoh. "I've played teacher to our recent pupils for some time now,and it's time you yourself started to apply what I taught you to a finer example. That is a better example than just fighting in tournaments and street fights,like the one you and Shingo there just did."

"Oh,you saw that did you master?"said Shingo. "Sorry if we disturbed you."

"No worries there,Shingo."said Todoh. "You fought quite well with most of them. My daughter always utilzes the best of her moves. And it was fortunate that she arrived.

And of course...do I myself make myself quite clear on that Kasumi?"

Kasumi sighed.

"Yes,papa-san."she said.  
"Good."said Todoh. "Now,you and Shingo head downstairs to the dojo area,and call up Takato at once and invite him over."

"Sure,sure..come on Yabuki."said Kasumi.

"Oh,thank you master Todoh!"said Shingo as he bowed to him. "Thank you so much!"

"No need to thank me,young one."said Todoh. "Just remember,do your best to learn from my daughter,she..might not make it so easy for you."

"Yes,of course!"said Shingo as he got up.

Kasumi then got up from the bed and lead Shingo out into the hallway.

Shingo then shut the door behind him.  
"I can't wait to learn Aikido from you,Miss Kasumi!"

Kasumi turned back to Shingo and gave him a rather hard stare.  
"Now look...Shingo!"she said. "I'm not exactly the teaching type myself. I mean,I respect most of my father's decisions,here...but. Well,I just have other reasons of my own to do this on a reluctant matter.

But what matters here,that if you are going to be a student of Aikido here,than you do all that I tell you.

Is that clear?"

"Yes,yes quite clear."said Shingo.

"Good."said Kasumi. "Now,come with me."

"Geez!"thought Shingo. "I guess she must still be sore at me for whipping her ass back at the KOF. Ah well,win some lose some."

Kasumi and Shingo were back downstairs again and Kasumi led him into the back rooms where the dojo and training halls were.

It was a large and wide room that was made up of blue and grey concrete walls and a single cushioned floor of hard green foam,and grey and gold wood trim was affixed to the walls for decorative purposes.

Various symbols and directions of japanese language were painted across the walls and several bamboo swords hung on the very walls.

"This is our dojo as you can see."said Kasumi. "Dad and myself just finished our last session with Kyoto's finest last month. So it looks like you're a new applicant."

"That's good."said Shingo as he admired the dojo

"By the way,who's this Takato guy?"

"Oh,he's just a local who became according to my dad our star pupil last year."said Kasumi.

"His full name is Takoto Saionji and he's an Aikio fighter like myself,and he fought in the recent Buriki One tournament several years ago."

"Buriki One?"said Shingo. "Oh yeah,I remember now,it was a recent public fighting tournament that was held at a battle dome in Tokyo after the recent KOF 99. I hear even Ryo Sakazaki himself even fought in it."

"You know your history."said Kasumi. "That's right. Unfortunately for him and Saonji were soundly defeated by some crazy grappler guy named Gai Tendo."  
"Oh yeah,I think I saw him fight in the recent KOF XI,but he was defeated in the elimination rounds early on."

"Heh,too bad for him then."said Kasumi. "Anyways,enough with the fistory's history we've got lessons to learn,pronto!"

"Right!"said Shingo.

Shingo looked forward to what was to come,but little did he know about what sort of advanced training he was going to undergo,as well as the dangers that lay ahead when the lessons were over.

NEXT:SHINGO STRIVES TO LEARN THE ARTS OF AIKIDO AND RELATED MARTIAL ARTS AS HE KNUCKLES UNDER TODOH'S FINEST! AND AFTER THAT,THE BIKER GANGS RETURN FOR REVENGE,AND THEY'VE BROUGHT SOME FRIENDS!  
ALL THIS AND MORE NEXT CHAPTER!


End file.
